Fairy Tail Again
by ChibiIna-chan
Summary: Many generations have passed and it seems that the guild is back in full vigor to relive their lives. Many new adventures happen and they meet new friends, but never forget your family. Can Fairy Tail survive in this new age even reborn? Can the help of a past generation Fairy Tail member help them? Nalu! (This is a rewrite of an older one)


**Fairy Tail Again**

**Summary:** Many generations have passed and it seems that the guild is back in full vigor to relive their lives. Many new adventures happen and they meet new friends, but never forget your family. Can Fairy Tail survive in this new age even reborn? Can the help of a past generation Fairy Tail member help them? Nalu!

This is a rewrite of my story, i reread it and nearly screamed in horror at how bad it was worded. So I also had a few idea's i had wanted to intertwine in the original one too bit forgot so I'm hoping that if you've read this before that you'll reread this revamped up version!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

The guild was rather rowdy this day as a young woman sat at the bar listening to people argue. Her mid-back rosy pink hair swayed with every movement she made while her chocolate brown eyes watched everyone. She reached for her hot tea before taking a sip of it but glanced over at the busty blonde girl walking over to her. "What is it Lucy?" She asked with a small smile on her face as she looked at her friend, Lucy Heartfilia, and contractor.

"Ella, why did you leave early this morning? I thought you said that we'd come to the guild together?" She pouted as her lower lip plumped up a bit to try to prove her point as she crossed her arms over her busty chest.

That caused Ella to laugh to herself before she patted Lucy's head. "I'm sorry, but I had things to do today, it's been a year since I've been summoned." She pulled out a necklace that held a red and gold colored key and handed it out to her. "Here, this is a present, it's a replica of my key since it disappeared when I was summoned."

Lucy's eyes widened as she slowly took it and looked at Ella. "You… you didn't have too." Small tears came to the corner of her eyes because she had thought Ella had forgotten. "I never understood why your key disappeared but I will treasure this." She put on the necklace twirling around. "What do you think?"

"It looks good." She smiled and then took another drink before she noticed that Ezra and Gray coming over to them. "What's up?" The four of them had become a group during the last year, much to her being bugged and threatened by two of them. Though they had taken time off to go do their own things.

Ezra crossed her arms over her armored chest and smirked, "Let's head on a mission. Just the four of us, it's been a few months since we've been at the guild at the same time."

"It's not as fun when I'm not with you guys." Gray chuckled as he stretched and winked at the girls who only sweat dropped while laughing.

Lucy looked over at Ella curiously because she wasn't sure what they had planned for that day. It was special to the two of them after all.

"Actually I would but I have a special mission that I have to take Lucy on." Ella ran a hand through her rosy pink hair before bowing her head a little. "It's something that I've wanted to do for a while." She didn't apologize a lot so it was something of great importance.

That caught Ezra's attention and her eyes widened as she clicked two and two together. "Ah, it's already been a year. Wow, time flies by without even noticing it doesn't it Gray."

That seemed to surprise him too as he looked at Ella. It had been a year since she had been summoned or rather appeared in their time of need and had fought off their attackers. Lucy had tried to send her back afterwards but they all had found out that her key had disappeared and also that Ella could come and go freely to the spirit world and their world. "So can we come along?" He asked kind of seriously, he wanted to go play too with them. He didn't want to admit it; he had a small crush on Ella.

"Wouldn't it be more fun with more people?" Lucy smiled at Ella nervously.

"Maybe, I mean you all were there too." She sighed as she finished her drink. "Alright, meet me back here at 5 o'clock." She winked to all of them before she headed up to the S-class floor that had been remade to only s-class members.

* * *

As she got to the top of the stairs she saw the guild master sitting at one of the tables drinking some beer. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Has it really been a year since you've reappeared?" He took a gulp of his beer and sighed in bliss.

That caused her to laugh as she sat down next to him, "What are you talking about, I've seen you since you were a young brat." She grinned a toothy grin at him and stretched with a yawn. "You aren't the first one either, what number are you now." She said that in a monotone voice which caused him to hit her over the head.

"I'm the 12th guild master!" He glared at her because she should have known this.

She held her head and glared at him with a tear in the corner of one eye, "Well I'm sorry, but I've seen too many guild masters since the 5th that most of them just are numbers to me. I never met them personally so I never knew who they were or how they acted." She smiled at him sadly and looked at the ceiling. "Sometimes wish I didn't have to live like this, but then I wouldn't have met everyone again. This is the same like so many generations ago, but my parent's generation not mine."

"Have you figured out where your father is?" He finished his beer setting it down on the table and held a serious look on his face. He took out the crystal lacrima that was shaped like the Fairy Tail symbol and was even glowing gold. It had been passed down through the guild masters for generation, he had been told by the previous one. 'Hold onto it and something good will happen. It may not happen in your life, but it will happen someday and until then we must protect her special place.'

She shook her head a bit, "Nope not yet, but I know he will either show up soon or I'll have to somehow hunt him down." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a white glowing key, "But for now its fine, I'm not too worried about it. I made sure he'd find the guild before he disappeared from the spirit realm." She smirked to herself and stuck the key back in her pocket for later before she looked back at the guild master. "Don't tell anyone anything about me alright; I am just another member of Fairy Tail." She held up her arm, her guild stamp was gold in color and placed upon the upper inner arm below the wrist.

"Are you sure though about keeping who you are a mystery even from Lucy? I mean she is the one who summoned you." He knew more than most of the members but that is only because of the log of the 5th master Guildarts. But the more he thought about it and researched more into those years of the guild he had noticed that a lot of members look the same as they did. And he had since then had a feeling that Ella was to blame in part of that, but for now he'd leave it alone because every one of them were his noisy brats.

"Yes she held my key, and I couldn't appear until she absolutely needed me, I summoned myself into this world. I am a human over top of everything though; it's just different timing from here and the spirit world."

He laughed a bit before standing up and headed towards the stairs, "Oh don't worry about anything, I won't tell as you know though… how has it been going with Loke? I haven't seen him around the guild lately." He smirked seeing her looking quiet annoyed.

"Oh don't even start me started on that spirit. He's such a playboy and it annoys the hell out of me." She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

He smiled at her before he walked down the stairs seeing his guild messing around, he really did feel like something was missing so he'd let Ella do what she needed to do because he already knew that she would anyway. She had told him that she got it from her father, and it wasn't always a good habit to have because it had gotten her in trouble quiet a lot in the past.

Ella continued to sit there as she listened to the guild's noise, she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes but then wiped them away before she sighed and looked up at the ceiling, she still remembered when Lucy had been able to summon her.

* * *

_Lucy was being held by the throat by a giant monster, the others were being held down by its two companions to watch their friend die before their eyes. Lucy could hardly breathe but she suddenly felt something within her release and in a bright golden light Ella had appeared as she round house kicked the monster away from her. Ella glared at them before she made sure Lucy was fine before she turned her attention back to the charged at the one that held Erza down first and while she had its attention she listened as Ezra freed Gray so they were on even playing terms now._

* * *

A grin to her face as she remembered the joy of beating up those stupid monsters. It was something she hadn't had the pleasure of doing in a long time. But she shook her head as she stood up and walked over to the S-class board just to take a look to see if anything good came. But when she saw nothing, Ella pouted a bit before she walked back down the stairs to sit next to Lucy and listen to Levy and her talk about books, and such. Oh how this guild hadn't changed.


End file.
